Special attention has been paid to the positive electron (positron) emission tomographic method (PET method) in recent years because this method exhibits superior sensitivity, resolution and quantifiability compared with the single photon emission computed tomographic method (SPECT method).
Diagnoses of various neuropsychiatric disorders including dementia are currently carried out by an evaluation of the glucose metabolism of neurons according to the PET method. At this time, 18F-fluorodeoxyglucose ([18F]FDG) is used as a probe for PET.